


“Should Be” Is An Ambiguous Phrase

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cookies, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar feeds the birds outside Sera's window.  She would also like to see some follow through on one of the threats Sera made when they first met.  These matters aren't actually related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Should Be” Is An Ambiguous Phrase

One of Herah’s big hands folded around her last cookie, gently crunching it into crumbs, careful not to drop any. She leaned over and set the pile of crumbs as far away from herself as she could before scooting back against Sera’s side. She looked relaxed, but Sera could feel the slight tension in her muscles. 

“Big idiot,” Sera told Herah fondly. “You’re just encouraging them to shit on the roof. Like it doesn’t smell bad enough out here.”

“Shhh!” Herah said.

The Vashoth couldn’t see her and Sera couldn’t help smiling anyway. She ran her fingers along the texture of Herah’s closest horn as Nightingale’s pets swooped down for the free meal. Quick studies, the loud, nasty, shitting things. Herah’s head titled like the birds as she stared at them, rapt, making Sera giggle.

“Shhh!” Herah said again.

“Oh shut it, Inky. They’re around people all day. Bit of talking isn’t going to scare them off a free meal.”

“Inky?” Herah tilted her back to look in Sera’s eyes, a horn pressing into the elf’s shoulder, awkward but not truly uncomfortable. 

“I _said_ shut it.”

Herah waved a hand aimlessly through the air. “But would I be a noble if I didn’t take a more words than you gave me?”

“Don’t you dare,” Sera said, quickly. “Not funny.”

Herah winked at her, sneakily giving Sera just enough time to relax before she spoke again. “Come on Sera,” She sat up and twisted her body around so they were staring eye to eye. “How bad do I have to be before I get you to steal my breeches?”

“Wait, what?!” 

“I could order a few of Cullen’s men to carry me around on a litter for a day. Would that be pompous enough?”

Sera grabbed Herah, one hand on her collar, the other around the back of her neck, and yanked the other woman into a kiss. “Let’s get those breeches where they should be, then.”


End file.
